PROJECT SUMMARY: Advanced Microscopy and Image Informatics (AMII) Shared Resource The Advanced Microscopy and Image Informatics (AMII) Shared Resource provides high quality microscopy and analytics services to DLDCCC members through availability of state-of-the-art imaging instrumentation, custom image analysis, one-on-one training by expert staff, plus consultation for experimental setup, data acquisition and analysis. AMII is also invested in education and training through graduate level teaching, symposia and seminar organization, and via one-on-one training for most of the services. AMII also offers fully-assisted services, including most notably, STORM super-resolution microscopy and assay development for high throughput imaging-based phenotypic or mechanistic screening. AMII is also part of a Multi-Institutional Cancer Prevention and Research Institute of Texas (CPRIT) Core Facility Support Award (CFSA) for an imaging facility that provides Cancer Center members additional access to unique instruments and an image informatics group for higher level assistance with custom image analysis.